The Death of Severus Snape and The Consequences
by Zero Flower 333
Summary: After Lily refused to forgive Severus for the Mudblood incident, Severus kills himself outside the Gryffindor Common Room. As a result of Severus' death, justice must be served and the Gryffindors had to face the consequences of their actions. Severus' death will change the fate of the Wizarding World forever and the consequences thereafter. AU Fifth Year
1. Prologue: The Death of Severus Snape

The Death of Severus Snape and The Consequences

By Zero Flower 333

After Lily refused to forgive Severus for the Mudblood incident, Severus kills himself outside the Gryffindor Common Room. As a result of Severus' death, justice must be served and the Gryffindors had to face the consequences of their actions. Severus' death will change the fate of the Wizarding World forever. What happens when the truth was found out on how Severus Snape was treated at Hogwarts? Will everyone be spared or will they be punished? AU Fifth year

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing

**Prologue: The Death of Severus Snape**

Snape's POV

9:00 p.m

This is it. This is the end. Lily does not want to talk to me anymore. I am no longer worth anything in my life anymore.

Lily had slammed the Gryffindor Common Room door at my face and my left side is bleeding from the impact of the sheer force she has inflicted on me.

Suddenly, I had thoughts about my death. My life is filled with hell and no one would care about me anymore. My parents are passive-aggressive towards me, everyone at Hogwarts, except for Avery and Mulciber, abused me and used me as a scrapegoat. Lily abandoned me when I needed her most. No matter what I do for her, she would just ignore what I do and talk about Potter and his friends as if I was a plague around her.

Suddenly, thinking about Lily made me angry. She is no longer the woman I known. She could not forgive me for one mistake out of anger. I decided that now she would no longer have any hold over me. She abused me for too long; it is time for her to face the consequences of her actions for once in her lifetime. She may talk about friendship, but she was wrong about everything and I would punish everyone by bringing justice by killing myself.

About the incident Evans had mentioned, Mary attacked Mulciber first. She tried to use a Stunning Spell to stun Mulciber to bring her Gryffindor friends to torment. Fortunately, the Stunning Spell missed and Mulciber tried to use a Silence spell on her, but it also missed. Only Mulciber was punished for the incident and Mary Mcdonald got off scot free. Whenever I think of Evans, I feel even angrier and wanted her punished, because she misjudged me and treated me like a leper that does not deserve the right to "exist", just like with her Gryffindor friends, all wanting me dead or wiped out of this earth because of my "existence."

Well, today I would grant them this wish, but they all, especially the hypocritical and backstabbing ex-best friend of mine would suffer for treating me worse than an untouchable. They will learn that what they wished for will have consequences; I will make sure my death outside the Gryffindor Common Room will not be unnoticed the next morning when the moronic Gryffindors and Evans find my body outside their common room.

Before I kill myself and make sure that no one will have any hold over me, I bought myself a Pensive that will reveal all of my memories at Hogwarts. I will make the Pensive Unbreakable and I will make sure everyone at Hogwarts see what they had done to me. I will add my emotions in the Pensive and make sure that no one would be spared at the pain I suffered, from the onlookers in the Lake incident to the hypocritical Gryffindors who wanted me dead. Sirius Black had done so once, and nearly succeeded.

No one cared about my life, especially Evans after the incident, the self-righteous bitch! I will make my ex-best friend suffer; she should had listened to me, but she did not, so she would bear the majority of the blame of my death.

Two hours later, I finished putting my memories in the Pensive. Now I bought myself some knives; very lethal ones from the kitchen. I had only negative experiences in my life; I wanted to kill myself a few times, but my ex-best friend was there for me. Now that she has left me for her precious Gryffindors friends and think me as an embarrassment because of my "existence", I will make sure the Gryffindors will be blamed for my death and my blood cannot be removed until justice was served.

I snapped my wand; I do not need it anymore. I decided to make the last moments of my life to make everyone see the mess they left behind. I know that my Pensive will speak for me; I will not write notes or messages, since no one cared enough about me to write for them. Suddenly, I wanted to remove myself from the suffering and torment I will receive tomorrow from the Gryffindors and from my ex-best friend who never cared about me in the first place. Being dead means that I do not have to face them anymore.

In Slytherin, Avery and Mulciber were the only two who treated me as an equal. Avery told me that he did not want to join Voldemort because Voldemort killed his father a year ago for disobedience. Mulciber wanted to join, but put off the decision until he finished Hogwarts. I know those two would grieve for me, they knew that I was a half-blood Prince and that Mulciber knew my grandfather, Julius Prince, made me his heir, despite the fact that my mum was disowned, because I was his only grandson. I wrote my will, which consists of the entire Prince fortune, to people who are worthy of it, and they are not Gryffindors nor my former best friend. Nor the professors are worthy of my inheritance. They will find out that they messed with the wrong person and that they cannot escape their fate.

After finishing everything, I used my kitchen knives and slashed myself with them. At first, I felt only pain, but as I slowly stab myself more, my pain is gone, and I feel some bliss. I do not want to wake and I only felt contented as my pain is gone and that it is harder to keep myself awake and hurt myself more. After the tenth stab, I felt my vision blacken and my last thought was that I will no longer be abused by those who wished me harm. Then-

I fell down, never to waken again in this world.

**Outside the Gryffindor Common Room**

8:00 a.m

The Gryffindors were prepared to go to the Dining Hall to eat their breakfast, when suddenly one of them said,

"Snivellus Snape is dead! Now there is one less menace in our hands!"

Almost all of the Gryffindors cheered and left Snape's body rotting in the floor. Most of them were going to the Dining Hall happily and talking about Snivellus and the incident. Neither of them wanted to touch the dead body, fearing that there was a plague. None of them wanted to tell the professors, for fear that they would be punished with all the blood inflicted on Snivellus Snape, so Severus Snape's body laid forgotten outside the Gryffindor Common Room where no one had touched it.

Little did they know, the entire Hogwarts population will find out about the death of Severus Snape very soon, by one of their own Gryffindors, who cannot stand by and turned his back on what had happened any longer…

What do you think of this fic?

Severus Snape kills himself because he was not forgiven by his former best friend, Lily Evans. With the torment he faced every day at Hogwarts, it was a surprise that he had not killed himself or broken himself. In reality, people tend to kill themselves just because they were abandoned by their dearest friends. What do you think should happen to the Gryffindors and everyone at Hogwarts?

Which Gryffindor do you believe saw Snape's body in the Gryffindor Common first?

This is very sad. Now that Snape is dead, who is going to save the Wizarding World?

Like it? Hate it? Please rate and review


	2. Chapter One: Gryffindor Prespective

The Death of Severus Snape and The Consequences

By Zero Flower 333

After Lily refused to forgive Severus for the Mudblood incident, Severus kills himself outside the Gryffindor Common Room. As a result of Severus' death, justice must be served and the Gryffindors had to face the consequences of their actions. Severus' death will change the fate of the Wizarding World forever. What happens when the truth was found out on how Severus Snape was treated at Hogwarts? Will everyone be spared or will they be punished? AU Fifth year

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing

**Chapter One: The Death of Severus, Gryffindor Chapter**

In James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily's perspective, all other characters are considered unimportant unless readers wanted their perspectives, too

The Gryffindors were prepared to go to the Dining Hall to eat their breakfast, when suddenly one of them said,

"Snivellus Snape is dead! Now there is one less menace in our hands!"

Well, the Gryffindor who said this was James Potter. He knew what he did to Snivellus was wrong, stealing his spells, bullying him, and breaking up his friendship with his Lily, but it was for Snivellus' own good. Now that the creep was dead, he did not need to worry anyone tainting his Lily anymore and that he would use another Slytherin, preferably Regulus Black or Dennis Avery to torment this time, now that Snivellus was gone.

James Potter had a lot of violent tendencies, like his best friend Sirius Black, but only towards Slytherins. They believed that Slytherins (at least ones that are easy to bully) deserve all the punishment and bullying they should get because they "exist", not because they were evil. James Potter would had killed Snivellus a long time ago, probably as a first year, but did not because he feared punishment when another wizard was killed, regardless of status, which was a one-way ticket to Azkaban and having his magic stripped from him at the same time, if convicted.

Suddenly, thinking about Azkaban made James fearful. He did not want to get punished, especially by the death of Snivellus. He wanted to hide the body, but cannot because of the massive pool of blood and that he feared that Snivellus would haunt him if he or any other Gryffindor dared touched anything of his, now that the wizard was dead. He knew that Dumbledore, his godfather, cannot protect him from this incident like every other incident he bullied Snivellus, because the slimy git was dead and there was bound to be an investigation on how this had happened on his godfather's watch, even though the wizard was a Slytherin.

Thinking about his godfather made his terrified. James loved his godfather dearly and believed him when he told him that all Slytherins were evil and that only poor ones deserved to be bullied by any means. None of them deserved to die, because they could be used as cannon fodder. Albus once told James that if any Slytherin was killed while he was at Hogwarts, he could lose everything, all of his positions and achievements, if he got convicted. James did not want to tell his godfather about the death of Snivellus. He did not want anything to his godfather and if it was found out that Albus Dumbledore had condoned the abuse and bullying of Slytherins, he could be fired by a Slytherin Head in the Ministry of Magic.

Suddenly, his best friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter saw him and Snivellus' dead body. All of them, except Remus, cheered for the death of Snivellus Snape. Suddenly, Remus went to the Gryffindor Common Room and alert Lily, Snape's ex-best friend on what had happened, but not before taking a liquid substance (a Pensive) from the dead body of the boy he never helped since he first attended Hogwarts.

Sirius and Peter were hugging each other as if there was no tomorrow. They happily discussed every prank they did against Snivellus and glanced at James, who was nervous at the fact that the menace was dead. They were talking the entire times, with James trying to put his voice about the punishments they might face, but gave up when he saw his friends' happy expressions about how Snivellus had died and killed himself.

As for Remus Lupin, he needed to tell Lily on how her ex-best friend died outside the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew that Lily never cared about Snape as much as Snape cared about her and he was ashamed to admit that if Lily was even half as a friend Snape was to her or if he had decided to help Snape instead of reading his head in a book, Snape would had lived and they would not be facing the consequences of their actions later.

Unlike his best friends, who did not care about rules as long as they could target Snivellus, Remus knew that one of these days, Snape would finally snap and either kill himself or become a devious mind and punish them after he finished Hogwarts. He knew that he, with his silence, was one of the causes of the wizard's death. He knew that the Pensive he was carrying had memories that could get them all convicted, especially Lily and every other Gryffindor, because of the way they treated him. Even Lily, who claimed to be Snape's "best friend", always henpecked him and never gave him a chance to make a good decision. Now their folly would cost them something that they were not willing to pay.

Remus picked up the Pensive not because he wanted to remove the memories, but because he wanted to see how Snape suffered while he did nothing, not even trying to offer comfort to the boy before his untimely death. He wanted to see the damage he and his friends had caused before they would be sentenced at the stake, to see if doing nothing was worth it or not in the end. He did not want to be reminded of Snape's dead body, filled with blood in almost outside the Gryffindor Common Room, but cannot get the image out of his mind, no matter how many times he wanted to remove the thought away. He had Snape's death on his conscience. He did not want another Slytherin to die the way Snape had.

Suddenly, he ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Lily was talking with her friends Mary and Alice near the fireplace. Remus told Lily, "Come with me, Lily."

Mary said, "Oh, if it's your next prefect duty, we will not get in the way. See you, Lily." With that, Alice and Mary went back to their four-poster beds, missing breakfast because they had not successfully finished their Muggle Studies assignment, which was to talk about Hitler and Grindlewald during World War II and how they are similar and different from each other.

Lily went with Remus and she said, "Is Snivellus still begging to me for forgiveness? Because I will never grant it to him and he hurt me so badly with the Mudblood insult yesterday, so-"

Suddenly, with the strength he never knew he possessed, Remus slapped Lily in the face. He was very angry and upset. Lily said, "Why did you hit me? I told you that I hate Snivellus very much, a slimy git that does not deserve to exist-"

Remus said, in a very hard voice, "This is not the time to talk about the Mudblood insult from yesterday or about Snape's right to exist as a human being. You did not forgive him just because of one insult in the heat of the moment. I admit that I made my fair share of mistakes when dealing with Snape, but yours may be the worst and would cause our ultimate doom."

Lily said, "What are you talking about? Snivellus is an evil, slimy git, just as James and Sirius had said-"

Remus gave her a glare and said, "Wrong! Severus Snape is not evil! You never even cared about him as a person at all, always talking about James and Sirius postively in front of him! Defending them when your so-called best friend was suffering from abuse to abuse from them and you never even asked him on how he was doing when he was pranked by my friends! Listening to James and Sirius when you should had listened to your best friend, if Snape was your best friend to begin with! I should had done so in the past; now Severus Snape is dead and it is thanks to our lack of understanding and your unforgiveness towards him!"

Lily gave a smirk and said, "Snivellus dead? Are you joking me? He had his evil Slytherin pals-"

Remus hated himself and everyone in Gryffindor at this moment. They do not even care that one of their fellow classmate was dead. They did not even care about the consequences of bullying someone too much, where the straw would break the camel's back. He had a sudden urge to defend Snape and his rose tinted glasses toward his best friends were broken. They were savage bullies and he learned his lesson. If he ever got out of punishment, he would quit becoming a Gryffindor and Hogwarts.

Remus said, in a very low voice, "What evil Slytherin pals are you talking about, Lily? This is not the time to discuss about them! If you do not believe me, take a look outside the Gryffindor Common Room to see what our actions, especially yours, had caused!"

With that, with strong strength, Remus dragged Lily to outside the Gryffindor Common Room, where they heard Sirius said,

"…having Snivellus and Moony alone in the Shireking Shack in the Full Moon was nice and joyful! It was too bad James saved him and lied to Lily about saving Snivellus, when it was us that actually dragged Snivellus to Moony without any warning at all! Who cares about Snivellus-"

Remus glared and snapped. He said, "I had never thought that you would be so cruel to sic me on a fellow human being, especially on our fellow classmate! No wonder why Snape killed himself; with all the torment we had inflicted it is not a surprise that he had not killed himself before."

Sirius said, "Moony-"

Remus said, "Don't Moony me! As of right now, we are no longer friends! And I hate you all! Never talk to me ever again, Black! Potter, keep yourself away from me!" With that, Remus left the Portrait hole, telling everyone on what had happened to Snape, because he cannot keep it to himself and knew that no matter what happens, everyone at Hogwarts would had to bear the consequences their actions had caused before the end of the day.

Sirius asked, "What has got into Moony?"

Everyone except Peter ignored him. James knew that everyone was doomed and he wanted to comfort Lily, since seeing the death of her ex-best friend should had shaken her, but she smiled. A smile that James wished he could see, but not in this situation. James did not like it one bit. It was like she set Snivellus to be killed on purpose so they could get punished by her reckless temper and her lack of understanding.

Lily said, "Good riddance! Snivellus is dead! Now he no longer has to hurt me with his Mudblood insult! As you can see, friends do not hurt each other and Snivellus had hurt me more than I could count! Seeing him dead makes me happy and makes me feel like the Mudblood incident had not happened-"

Sirius said, "You, too, Lily? If we had known, we would had used you to plot Snivellus and punish him as he deserves!"

Lily said and smiled, "I had to keep up appearances, as you could see, and an excuse where I can set Snivellus alone at fault for breaking the friendship, when I left him in my heart since third year, when I feel his usefulness had diminished, but keep it up, hopefully that he would slip so he would love me forever and feel tormented because of his existence! Or kill himself, removing his existence in the world that never wanted him. James, let me tell the rest of my Gryffindor friends about this!" With that, Lily left, notifying her friends about Snivellus' death. They would be happy that that git would no longer exist to bother or torment them. None of them wanted to touch the body, only look at it, for fear of a disease and fearful that Snivellus' ghost would haunt them if they dared touched his remains.

Sirius said, feeling famished for the lack of food, "Let's go…I feel hungry. Let's take a look at Snivellus later. I had wished this would happen since the Werewolf incident." With that, the three Gryffindors went to the Dining Hall to eat breakfast, only to see Remus and everyone in Slytherin glaring at them, with the professors trying to keep control, but failed to control the Slytherins throwing their food to the four prankster Gryffindors, making their robes dirty. None of the Slytherins, especially the first years, had eaten their food, since they were notified of the death of their fellow Slytherin by Remus Lupin. The Gryffindors also threw their food at the Slytherins, but somehow the food was bounced back to the Gryffindors, thanks to one of the spells of Severus Snape and contributed by Avery before Severus Snape died yesterday outside the Gryffindor Common Room/Portrait Hole…

When Lily and her friends came thirty minutes later, they were being glared at, also…with professors and prefects trying to keep calm, but the Slytherin students went out of control, leaving the Dining Hall and going to the Gryffindor Common Room, in eerie silence…while Avery and ten Slytherins were throwing all the food the Slytherins had not eaten at the "Mudblood" who killed his best friend and their fellow Slytherin, while Mulciber would look to see how their friend was killed outside the Gryffindor Common Room. Now the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in throwing their food at the Slytherins, but like the Gryffindors, their food bounced back to them. The professors, again, tried to keep calm, but failed. Horace Slughorn and Minerva McGongall followed the Slytherins, curious why most of them went to the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

None of the Gryffindors, save Remus Lupin and possibly James Potter, felt any remorse of their actions driving Snape to suicide or to even consider the consequences of their actions they caused, by their own…

How is this? Do you like James in this? Remus? Sirius? Lily? Do you think they should be punished? Do you think the professors, especially Dumbledore, should be responsible for the death of Snape? Or should only the students be held liable for the death of Severus Snape? What do you think should happen? Who would be the next Savior of the Wizarding World, or would it be doomed forever?

Avery and Mulciber wanted to help their friend, but landed themselves in detention the fateful day in the Lake incident, thanks to James and Sirius framing them for pranking their Head of House, Horace Slughorn, when it was the Gryffindors who had really done so…

Next chapter would be: The Death of Severus Snape, Slytherin Chapter

Like it? Hate it? Please rate and review

Ideas needed for the story, so review if you want to.


	3. Chapter Two: Slytherin Prespective, P1

The Death of Severus Snape and The Consequences

By Zero Flower 333

After Lily refused to forgive Severus for the Mudblood incident, Severus kills himself outside the Gryffindor Common Room. As a result of Severus' death, justice must be served and the Gryffindors had to face the consequences of their actions. Severus' death will change the fate of the Wizarding World forever. What happens when the truth was found out on how Severus Snape was treated at Hogwarts? Will everyone be spared or will they be punished? AU Fifth year

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing

**Chapter Two: The Death of Severus Snape, Slytherin Perspective, Part One**

None of the Slytherins realized that Severus Snape is missing, except for Avery and Mulciber. Both of them were worried sick about their missing friend. If any hair of Severus was harmed by any Slytherin at Hogwarts, they would have both Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and the two friends to answer to. The Gryffindors are way out of control and backed by Albus Dumbledore, but that would soon change when Snape's death was revealed to all.

Abraxas treated Severus as his second son and Lucius considered him a younger brother since Severus had helped Lucius in a tight spot once. After all these years, Abraxas loved Eileen Prince and knew that either he or the Muggle filth Eileen ran away with was the father of young Severus. Abraxas' wife, Antonia Rosier, died when Lucius was born. Since then, the house elves and Abraxas himself raised Lucius. However, three years later, Abraxas saw Eileen in Prince Manor and realized that he loved her and wanted her for himself. The Prince head, Augustus Prince, gave his approval to the marriage, since Abraxas was a pure blooded wizard. Two days before Eileen cheated on him with charming Tobias Snape, Abraxas and Eileen had made love and the timing was fit that either of the two was the father of young Severus. When Eileen left him, Abraxas was heartbroken and only Lucius could comfort him. Of course, knowing Eileen, she probably put a potion in Severus, so Severus' heritage was unknown until two years ago, when he was thirteen and was legally allowed to see his heritage at Gringotts for the first time.

What the contents revealed were shocking. The heritage potion in Severus' third year revealed that Abraxas was the true father of Severus Snape, who was in fact a pure blood wizard with a strong heritage. Abraxas was crying and was shocked that he did not know his precious Eileen was pregnant. If she had stayed with him, Lucius would had a younger brother to dote on and the four of them could had been a happy family. Unfortunately, when Eileen ran away, so did the happiness of Abraxas until Severus showed up at Hogwarts. When Severus revealed that he was the son of Eileen Prince to Lucius, Lucius told his father, who knew of his unrequited love to Eileen Prince. Both of them sent Severus an invitation to Malfoy Manor (Abraxas was already a Death Eater), and was shocked on how Severus seemed to act; which was like him and Lucius. All three of them were cold to outsiders and they only showed unconditional love to those who deemed them worthy.

What Lucius was upset about was that Severus was hanging out with the Mudblood Evans. He knew that the Mudblood would hurt Severus one day, but he just did not know when. He had seen people like her before, who caved in to peer pressure and knew that she would eventually hate Severus, either because of his poverty (in the outside) or because of his Slytherin placement. But even Lucius and Abraxas never thought that the Mudblood would kill Severus with her words alone. Even Lucius, who did not want to become a Death Eater until his younger brother did take his Mark, was appalled on the Mudblood's callousness on the werewolf incident. Abraxas even more so, for it was his second son that was in danger. Unfortunately, only when Severus become seventeen would he be able to claim his Malfoy and Prince inheritance, but he made his wills, along with doubting his friendship with Lily Evans at the same time.

Lucius knew that Avery and Mulciber would watch over Severus for him and that if the Mudblood was involved in his breakdown, he would make her pay. Lucius knew that the Headmaster Dumbledore hated all Slytherins and that until something major happens in Slytherin, the Slytherins would suffer abuse to abuse by everyone at Hogwarts. Only the Dark Lord made them feel accepted and thus, most of the Slytherins joined the Dark Lord as a result of the abuse. The Slytherins know that they are not perfect and wanted to harm others, but only because they needed protecting from the three other houses of Hogwarts. The same as the other three houses, but unlike the Slytherins, they were unwilling to admit their mistakes and would not even kowtow to them.

So it was a shock that Abraxas received a letter from Dennis Avery, stating that Severus Snape was assumed to be dead and killed himself outside the Gryffindor Common Room, probably because the chicken Mudblood did not forgive him or treated like a leper, despite the fact that his son caved for her company. Abraxas was one who never normally loved Mudbloods, but as long as his son was happy with one, he does not mind as long as they do not marry each other off or she influenced him with her bigot ideas. Now that the same Mudblood caused his son's untimely death, he would see all Gryffindors and Hogwarts suffer for having his son's blood stained in its walls.

It was no surprise that Abraxas Malfoy was one of the twelve governors of Hogwarts and he planned to give his position to his son in the event of his death. That would be Lucius, since Lucius was his eldest and had known more politics than his younger half brother Severus. He would had married Narcissa Black, with Severus as his best man if Severus was not dead. The wedding was planned to start in two weeks and if his youngest son was dead, what will happen to the wedding? If Severus had lived, he would had become the youngest Potions Master and would bring in glory to the Malfoy, Prince, and the Dark Lord if he had lived.

Lucius and Narcissa saw the letter Abraxas was reading in Malfoy Manor. It was morning and they wanted to talk to Severus via the two way mirror Abraxas gave them since Severus was revealed to be their family member. When they saw the contents, they were furious and knew that Abraxas was going to call the whole board of governors to come to Hogwarts to investigate his youngest son's untimely death. He already lost Eileen; he cannot lose Severus and Lucius, since Lucius loved his youngest brother ever since Severus had known to create spells and new potions to make the family more lively. Narcissa loved Severus as a younger brother because they both were abused by their fathers; hence why Andromenda left and married Ted Tonks, a Mudblood, who even sired a half-blood daughter. Narcissa cared not for the name, since she hated all Mudbloods, especially Lily Evans, but all three of them and the Slytherins tolerated Lily Evans only for Severus' sake. Now that Severus was believed to be dead, Lily Evans is no longer safe, since the protection Severus gave her as a son of the Malfoys and the Princes were gone forever, never to return.

Abraxas saw the letter and was crying huge tears from his eyes. Lucius and Narcissa did the same, too. They were crying that one of their own was dead; all those who were involved must pay the price.

After a few minutes, Abraxas glared and yelled, "Lucius, Narcissa, bring yourself to Hogwarts now! I will call the other eleven governors and tell them to come to Hogwarts for an investigation! I will also bring Gringotts with me; hurry before the Gryffindors dare to despoil my son!"

With that, Abraxas left them via floo network and Narcissa said, with tears flowing, "Let's go to…Hogwarts, Lucius. If your brother is dead, would you want them to pay? As for our wedding…if Severus is dead, what should we do?"

Lucius glared at the ceiling and said, "Narcissa, know that I want to marry you and have a child with you, but my brother is dead. Let's go to Hogwarts now and discuss this later!" The couple used the Malfoy fireplace and floo to Hogwarts, only to see most of the Slytherins gone and Dennis Avery, who was greeting sadly and said in a whisper, "Lucius, Damien was checking to see if your brother is dead or not.."

Both of them hugged each other and cried, one of whom was weeping for his brother while the other was weeping for his best friend. Narcissa joined them and all of them cried, not caring that the whole population of Hogwarts was throwing food at them or glaring at them only because of the sin of being sorting into Slytherin since they were eleven years old. Even the professors did nothing to stop the abuse of the Slytherins and only tried to calm the other three houses down, but failed when the food was also thrown at them…

Lucius said, "Dennis, Narcissa, let's go to see how Severus died." Glaring at everyone in Hogwarts, they all recoiled at his cold glare, filled with hatred and a desire for revenge. Even defiant Lily Evans was scared of Lucius Malfoy and could only stare at her nails when Lucius Malfoy gazed at her like a piece of garbage that does not deserve to exist. James Potter and Sirius Black felt they got cold feet and tried to fled when Lucius tried to get his cane out, (not to use it at them, but only to scare them) but failed and the two Gryffindors tripped at each other instead, with Sirius falling into Lily, bringing even more food around Lily Evans. Remus Lupin held a look of resignation and knew that he deserved whatever judgment Malfoy gave him for not helping Snape when Snape was abused by his friends. Peter, like the rat he is, tried to plead Malfoy for forgiveness and his eyes darted at the direction of Sirius and Lily, only to be silenced with Severus' dark spell. Everyone else at Hogwarts knew who Malfoy was, especially the great Albus Dumbledore and if Abraxas Malfoy's son was at Hogwarts, something bad has happened, something that the governor could use to sack Dumbledore and close the entire school if Abraxas could successfully convince the other governors that removing Dumbledore was the right way.

All of Hogwarts were terrified. The Hufflepuffs wanted to get away from the cold atmosphere. The Ravenclaws wanted to do anything but being in Lucius' presence. The professors were scared, knowing Malfoy's position could get them sacked with various consequences. But Dumbledore was the one who was most fearful of Malfoy's presence at Hogwarts. Abraxas was the assistant head governor of the Board of Governors and if he managed to convince the other governors that he was a danger to the school, not only would his Headmaster position be stripped, all of his titles and chocolate frog cards would be stripped as well. He could even become a squib if he was not removed from his titles, that is how the Board of Governors dealt with punishment.

Suddenly, after Lucius' cold glare subsided, Abraxas Malfoy appeared with the other eleven governors and the Minister of Magic herself and said, "There is a student who died at your watch, Headmaster Dumbledore. We will see the body of the deceased and determined if the school should be opened or not." With that, the twelve governors and the Minister of Magic gave Albus Dumbledore a cold glare, then they went to the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. No one bothered to defend Dumbledore from the governors and the Minister of Magic because they knew that something bad had happened, so bad that the Minister of Magic had to come to Hogwarts. Everyone was terrified. They were all happy at seeing Snivellus' underpants yesterday, especially Lily Evans, who was laughing like no tomorrow. Now that the Minister and the twelve governors had come, the entertainment of seeing someone else naked was forgotten and only fear remained on the students.

None of them cared that a Slytherin had died, since he was a dirty, poverty stricken Slytherin, but once they learned that the Slytherin was a Malfoy and a very rich pureblood, they would regret their actions.

No one bothered to leave, for Lucius Malfoy's glare returned, this time even more intense than before while his father was checking on his half brother. This time Lucius even summoned all his house elves and told them to terrorize everyone who was not a Slytherin. All of them obeyed and everyone was the target of various hexes and spells that only House elves could do. Back then, both Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy hated to treat house elves kindly and think of them as inferior. When Severus came to their lives, he slowly changed them and taught them that house elves have a power of their own. With that, the Malfoys began to treat their house elves with more respect and even began a trial to tolerate Mudbloods for Severus' sake, but that went down the drain when Severus killed himself from the very same Mudblood that started and ended the trial.

Then a hour later, most of the Slytherin students, Horace Slughorn, Minerva McGongall, the twelve governors and the Minister of Magic came back to the Dining Hall with Abraxas and three other governors carrying Severus' body in a stretcher. Filled with blood, everyone was terrified at the amount of blood on Snivellus, but some like Lily, Sirius, Peter, and almost everyone, laughed at the condition of the body. Dumbledore and the professors were appalled at the state of the body. Dumbledore knew that he had failed this time and this was the evidence Abraxas would need in order to punish him.

All of the Slytherins were crying, but not more than Lucius Malfoy and Dennis Avery, who felt that their hope was dead. None of them wanted to see the corpse mutilated. Even stoic Lucius Malfoy, who a moment ago, had a very cold aura, was calm and wept when he saw his dead pure-blooded half-brother. Lucius ran to the corpse, not caring of the degusted wizards looking at him for going to a poverty-half blood corpse and said, "Forgive me for not being there sooner…"

With that, the governors and the Minister of Magic glared at everyone and decided to get this matter over with by dealing with punishments. No one could make a Malfoy feel emotional in public, but Severus Snape did and everyone at Hogwarts knew it. They would be doomed and unless they could offer any excuse that could get them off the hook, they would be punished. Abraxas was talking with the Minister and the Minister nodded, giving Abraxas a sad smile.

Abraxas said, "The Minister of Magic cannot decide on a punishment, so she has let me, as Severus' father, to mete out the punishments to all involved in my son's death. Lucius, let's decide together on the punishments on those who dared break apart my family!"

Lucius came to his father's side and now everyone, especially Lily Evans, knew they were doomed. Lucius gave a smirk and said, "Let's save Dumbledore's punishment for last, father. You know, let him see us punish his four golden Gryffindors and the Mudblood first!"

Abraxas said, "Agreed, son! But we forgot one thing. The will. Your brother's will. We need that, so let me go to Gringotts. You will punish them, but save the blood traitor, Potter, and the Mudblood for me."

Lucius said, "Agreed, father." Abraxas left via floo network and went to summon Gringotts. Now Lucius gave a smirk and everyone, especially Dumbledore was terrified. Lucius said, "Remus Lupin!"

Remus was scared, but he knew he deserved any punishments Lucius leveled upon him. Fearless, he went up and said, "Are you going to kill me?"

What do you think?

Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will have their own prespective, but I am sure you know their feelings here.

Abraxas' wife Rosier died when Lucius was born in 1954. Three years later, in 1957, Abraxas saw Eileen for the first time and fell in love with her. It was not until 1958 when Abraxas got Eileen father's approval by doing a series of tests. But Eileen cheated on Abraxas with Tobias in 1959 and never looked back, hoping to prove Abraxas wrong that Mudbloods could be changed and trusted. Since then, Abraxas cried for love lost and never married again. If Lucius was not there, Abraxas would had killed himself from being heartbroken. Hence when Abraxas heard that Severus' was Eileen's son, he would do anything to see if this son belonged to him or not, hence the introductions and becoming friends with Mulciber and Avery, not like the way in canon. When the truth was revealed in Snape's third year, Abraxas felt relived, but cannot let Severus live with him until his father died, which he did before Snape's fifth year. Since then, Severus had lived with his half brother Lucius and father Abraxas. Eileen was killed by Tobias during the same day in self defense. Since then, they were close, but Lily was having none of it, hence why she hated him, not because of his Malfoy heritage (which she never knew) but because of the thought of being with a poor ugly boy would cause problems for her image.

What should the punishments of Gryffindors be? Professors? Hufflepuffs? Ravenclaws?

Like it? Hate it? Please rate and review


	4. Chapter Three: Remus Lupin

The Death of Severus Snape and The Consequences

By Zero Flower 333

After Lily refused to forgive Severus for the Mudblood incident, Severus kills himself outside the Gryffindor Common Room. As a result of Severus' death, justice must be served and the Gryffindors had to face the consequences of their actions. Severus' death will change the fate of the Wizarding World forever. What happens when the truth was found out on how Severus Snape was treated at Hogwarts? Will everyone be spared or will they be punished? AU Fifth year

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing

**Chapter Three: Remus Lupin**

_Everyone but Abraxas is in the Great Hall, because Abraxas went to the goblins to gather the last will and testament of his son, Severus, who died because he lost the only person he "loved" more than a sister, who rejected him just because she believed her Gryffindor friends over him, despite the fact she knew all he did for her since they were nine years old_

Lucius Malfoy gave Remus and leery glare. He said, "Death is too good for the likes of you Gryffindors. You may had killed my brother indirectly, but that does not mean your friends and that Mudblood didn't. By the way, why do you feel guilt? I would had thought you Gryffindors are incapable of guilt, especially the way you treated my only brother…"

Remus said, "I know I had failed as a human being-"

Sirius interrupted Remus and said, "Why are you talking to this slimy snake? Snivellus the half-blood deserves his fate-"

One of the members of the Board of Governors, Madam Carrow, was a Death Eater. She glared at Sirius and said, "Traitor! You dare insult a pureblood? Severus Snape Prince-Malfoy is a pureblood, not a half blood as claimed! You will pay for this!" With that, Carrow set a silencing charm on both Potter and Black, knowing of their hatred against her best friend Abraxas' son just because he existed.

Lucius said, "Thank you, Grizelda. Now as for Lupin-"

Remus said, "I already knew it was wrong when my friends targeted your brother Severus when they began to fight on him on three to one without any help or friends. The reason I did not help because I do not want to lose my current friends-"

Narcissa gave Remus a cold look and said, "Lose your current friends? You hurt and killed my brother in all but blood! Back then, if you had helped my brother, you would have gained prestige and loyalty from Slytherin. Now that you had joined with your Gryffindor friends, I assure you, Lupin, you will lose more than your so-called friends. You will lose everything. That I promise you-"

Lucius said, "Calm down, Narcissa. As you can see, Lupin does not want to accept the consequences of his actions. He believes what he did to Severus was right and just. His friends are no better. Tell me, are you a werewolf?"

Everyone except Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily gasp. How could a werewolf land in their midst? What if he had bitten them? Everyone shivered, hoping not to suffer from the same fate as Snivellus Snape, who, now they believed, was not deserving of his death as he did in the past.

Remus said, "How did you know? Dumbledore made Snape swear to tell no one of this!"

Lucius turned his furious eyes to Dumbledore. Dumbledore shivered at the cold glare Lucius gave him. Now Dumbledore wished he had punished the Gryffindor pranksters instead of letting them bully Snape, but that was only because he was a poor half-blood that does not deserve anything in life. If he had known Snape was the beloved second son of Abraxas Malfoy and the beloved only half-brother of Lucius Malfoy, he would had told James and his friends to stop bullying Snape and instead bully some other poor student. Now his past actions had caught up with him. Dumbledore only hoped that Abraxas would be light to him, but knowing now how beloved Severus Snape was to Abraxas and Lucius, he doubt he would get a light punishment. So Dumbledore sat alone, resigned to his fate.

Lucius gave a chilly smile and said, "I know Dumbledore made my brother swore not to say anything. That is why we Malfoys cannot take action against that old man. If Severus had not sworn any oath, we would had hurt him, causing him great harm for daring to hurt the line of the Malfoy and the Princes. Well, as to how I know Lupin was a werewolf, my father and I gave Severus a Pensive in his first year. That Pensive is different from any other Pensive, since it reveals the memories with the true feelings of the person. I know Severus mostly feels despair and betrayed, no thanks to the Mudblood Gryffindor he hangs out with." He pointed at Lily with his cane. Lily tried to hide from his anger, but failed and caused her to fall next to Black and the seat next to them. Both of them were bickering, no longer held a united front for their mutual hatred of Snivellus for the time being.

Everyone, except for the Gryffindors, Dumbledore and the professors, laughed at Lily's fall. None of them like the bitch because she was whoring herself to many different guys in Gryffindor. All of them knew that she never loved Snape and only wanted to toss him like a rag doll when the time was right, but none of them wanted to tell Snape about it, because all of them believed that he deserve to be henpecked by the bitch just for "existing" and because no one wanted to be his friend. Now they regretted their attitudes because Snivellus Snape is the beloved son of Abraxas Malfoy, who is the second richest person in the Wizarding World, the first was the Prince family. If they had turned back time, they would had made friends with Snape, but use him to gain favors with his brother and father, but alas, it was too late, and they were all scared of the coming judgment the Malfoys would do to them.

Remus knew that the Pensive Malfoy was talking about was the one he took from the corpse a few hours ago. He did not want Malfoy to find out about it, since Malfoy would punish him even more. He was a coward and he knew it. He should had stood up for Snape, not be passive and do nothing about the bullying. Now that it had come to this, Remus said, "I accept my punishment-"

Narcissa said, "Yes, you had to accept your punishment. My brother's Pensive is gone. If we have it, we could had revealed the memories on how this so-called school never did anything to help him. We would had made you feel ashamed and filled with guilt. Well, my brother had undeserved guilt, but all of you here, except for the Slytherins, have deserved guilt. We would give it to you hundredfold on what you gave to my little brother. You will all pay, from Dumbledore to the Mudblood who had harmed my Sevrus. Even to those who are passive and did nothing to help him. That I will vow my magic on."

Lily said, with a brave face, despite the fact she was scared, "Remus never did anything, so he would not be punished, you pureblood ponce! I hope you die like the brother you loved so much!" She smirked at Lucius' pained expression and Narcissa's pleading of telling her fiancé to get it together, for the sake of their little brother.

Furious, Lucius said, pointing at Lily with his cane again, "Mudblood, you are the reason why my little brother is dead. I know of his longing for you, yet you hurt him with everything you got. At first, we hated Mudbloods, but my beloved brother told me of you and how you were his best friend, so I was willing to give you a chance. But you killed my little brother by hating him. You are nothing to me anymore, Mudblood, since Severus is dead. I would had never talked to you anyway, so no matter what, you are nothing but a whore who only cared for yourself. We Slytherins left you alone for his sake, did you not notice not one Slytherin did anything against you in the past before you killed Severus?"

Lily said, "Because I am a popular girl, designed to be a prefect! I know that everyone worships the ground I walk on! Even no Slytheirn would harm me because I am protected by James! Protected! Not only that, I do not see any Slytherin caring about Snivellus; probably because his existence hurts their conscience! Pureblood bastard, may you rot!"

Lucius glared at the Slytherin table. They all shivered, not wanting to face the wrath of the pureblood lord who lost his brother because of their inaction. They tried to hide, but Narcissa calmed him and she , "Looks like the Mudblood does not get anything. Let me say this, Mudblood: From now on, Severus' protection for you from the entire Slytherin house is over. OVER! You will be targeted by all the Slytherins around you. There would be no Severus to protect and vouch for you anymore. You will pay, but it is not your turn yet, so shut the hell up, slutty mudblood!"

Lily turned bright red but did not say anything, fearing her punishment.

Lucius said sadly, "My little brother had passed and it is all of your fault." His anger returned and he said, "Remus Lupin, I had decided on your punishment. When the goblins come, I will tell them to invoke the power of magic and mete out your punishment, which is to become a werewolf on non-full moon days and human only during the days of the full moon. You will be a sane werewolf, which means that you will never bite. You will never become an Alpha or a Beta. You will submit to your new werewolf leader, whoever he is, and do whatever he says, or you would be doubly punished. You will be separated from your friends. You will have the mind of a human, but the body of a werewolf. You will still have magic. Is that clear, Remus John Lupin?"

Remus, wanting to protest, said, "How am I to support myself! No one will want me…"

Grizelda Carrow said, "You never had any problem hurting Severus before, so how do you have a problem supporting yourself? Get a spine for once, cowardly werewolf! I do not care whether you could support yourself or not, as long as you face your punishment!"

Lucius said, "You could support yourself by offering penance to my brother every day. Each week, if you pray sincerely to my brother for forgiveness, I will let you become human, but only for one hour per week. But you MUST pray to my little brother every day of the week for this power to work. To forget one day means that you would had to stay in the body of the werewolf until the full moon appears. Is that clear, Remus John Lupin?"

Remus said, very angry that his freedom would be stripped from him"It is not like I have a choice…"

Lucius said, "You will suffer this for sixteen years as penance. When you are thirty two, you would be freed, but your werewolf curse would probably still remain…"

Narcissa said, "What a devious punishment, Lucius! But where is Abraxas?"

Lucius said, "He will come later. Next for me to judge is Peter Pettigrew, cowardly rat of the Gryffindor House and the one of the main bullies toward my only brother…

With that, Pettigrew was magically summoned to the stand by Lucius Malfoy. Peter shivered, fearing the wrath of the Malfoy before him. If he had known Snape was a Malfoy, he would have ditch his current friends for the prestige of the Malfoys. Now it was too late and Lucius was looking at him for a next meal…

Sorry for taking long to update. Have to do lots of college and volunteer work.

Minor Update: Forgot to mention that Snape is Lucius' half brother, both of whom were the sons of Abraxas Malfoy.

Need to fix spelling mistakes

What should Lily be punished with?

All of the people who were passively involved would be punished with only the torment of the memories.

Abraxas Malfoy will get four Pensives, one for each person: Sirius, James, Lily, and Dumbledore for everyone to view from the goblins (as per everyone's punishment for just standing by while letting an innocent boy being bullied)

In this story, Snape does not use the Dark Arts much (and was bullied all the time by the Marauders since first year and Lily since third year, though Lily took care to obilivate him every time she bullied him, hence why no one found out about the bullying, not even Lucius and Abraxas)

The Slytherins treat pureblood Snape Malfoy very poorly because they were unwilling to believe that Snape was a pureblood. Besides, how can a half blood become a pure blood? Not only that, they take daily amusement to see Snape being bullied, as long as they were not the victims. They do not care about Snape except to see his daily torment and to become their scapegoat, hence why no one wanted to help him. What should the Slytherins be punished with for taking no action?

Like it? Hate it? Please rate and review!


	5. Side Chapter One: Remus Lupin Future P1

The Death of Severus Snape and The Consequences

By Zero Flower 333

After Lily refused to forgive Severus for the Mudblood incident, Severus kills himself outside the Gryffindor Common Room. As a result of Severus' death, justice must be served and the Gryffindors had to face the consequences of their actions. Severus' death will change the fate of the Wizarding World forever. What happens when the truth was found out on how Severus Snape was treated at Hogwarts? Will everyone be spared or will they be punished? AU Fifth year

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing

**Side-Chapter 1: Thoughts of Remus Lupin (Future), Part One**

Year Five

I, Remus Lupin, will reveal you my thoughts after Snape committed suicide, as to write a penance for the boy I had hurt so many years ago…

I knew what I did was wrong. I forgave my friends for bullying an innocent boy. I knew that Snape would never use the Dark Arts, unless it was to defend himself. I wanted to help him back when Sirius told everyone that he sent Snape to the werewolf, but I do not want to lose my friends, so I did nothing. I did not know, several months later, my actions would cause me to lose everything. I had lost my friends, James and Sirius. I had also lost my perspective in my view of Lily Evans, who I formerly thought was kind. I now realized that Lily was a lying two-faced hypocritical whore; she not only hurt Severus, she even dared to obilivate him every time she hurt him. While James and Sirius may had only pranked Snape, Lily hurt him even worse, I do not dare mention it, for I would kill myself every time I think about it. But I could tell you what no one deserved what Lily did to Severus, not even to my worst enemy, Fenrir Greyback.

Now I realized my actions are wrong. I am now under the curse of the werewolf; I could only write on this book once a month. Every day is like torture for me. No one was there to help me; James, Lily, and Sirius were punished, though I see that Lily is protesting that her punishment is wrongly deserved whenever I visited her in her muggle home. I snorted at that; how can see believe what she did was right? Especially since she had hurt her so-called best friend, who think nothing but positive about her, despite the fact she always erased his memories of being bullied by her, along with James and Sirius. I knew that Dumbledore, the senile old goat, approved of this, otherwise they would had all gotten Azkaban, or worse.

I know Lucius punished me, but I do deserve it. I had hurt his only brother by doing nothing; it is only right that I suffered for my sins. All of the other students were haunted by the fact that they did nothing. Lucius Malfoy punished them by closing Hogwarts forever; everyone was upset that they cannot practice magic anymore. Especially Muggle-borns, they are forced to attend primary school again. No one's magic was stripped from them, but that was because no one could practice their magic on.

Lily and Dumbledore are both backstabbers. They hurt the ones that cared for them. Aberforth, the brother of Albus, committed suicide when he found out that his granddaughter Lily Evans and his brother committed evil deeds. He wanted no part of them and when he found out they bullied and killed Abraxas Malfoy's second son, Aberforth Dumbledore killed himself rather than face punishment from Malfoy. That was three days after Snape's suicide. This shows how much the Malfoys were powerful and respected; hurt one and you would pay, but not with your life, but by pain and suffering.

Voldemort is eerily quiet these days. He had targeted no one so far, but one has to wonder when he would do something…

Severus Snape, before his death, had sent everyone a note. His note to me was angry, yet with grudging forgiveness. I knew that he was around the bend and was planning to kill himself, but never expected it this soon. He told me that he found out what Lily did to him at last and wondered if I knew about it. He wrote that if there was a next life, he would want to get along with everyone but not with Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, or Dumbledore. I cried tears at that note; no one deserved to suffer like Severus had and I vowed when I am freed from my curse, I will help as many as I could to atone for the sins I had committed since I was a teenager.

I am now thirty years old. Two more years before the werewolf curse is over. I see James enraged for not being able to give birth to any heir. No matter how many women he slept with, James Potter cannot reproduce. I feel sorry for my friend; he wanted to have a heir, but that was part of the punishment Lucius Malfoy inflicted upon him. Only Peter stood by me and we both were cursed, but we could understand each other. Peter gives me the news, since he still talks to them and I would listen to what he sees. Peter also told me of a rumor that Lord Voldemort may had found something very precious and would do anything to see that precious thing…

If I could redo my past, I would redo it, but this time, I would befriend Severus and Peter before Severus kills himself toward a _best friend _who never cared about him other than to use him and toss him because of his existence. I would try to win the Malfoys' favor. I would do everything that I did not do in the past. I regret it and I would do anything to redeem myself, even if I had to remove James, Sirius, and Lily from my list of friendships. I often wondered, if Snape had not existed, would they had bullied me or would they had bullied some Slytherin, just because of a belief of "going dark" or being placed in the house of Slytherin since the age of eleven by a choice of a crackpot old hat?

I had given back Severus' pensive to Lucius Malfoy. What we all saw was horrifying and shocking. I never knew that Severus was so strong, to face the odds against my friends. I felt the pain when Lily hurt him so many times. A lesser person would had killed himself from this and a strong person would be broken, but not Snape. Probably the only reason was that because he was obilivated so many times that he cannot know what was right from wrong, until Lily hurt him in public, causing him to remember everything that we all did to him.

I would do everything I could to make myself a better person, the person I should had become. I wanted to hurt myself and kill myself, but I cannot, since if I did, I would be facing Severus, whom I failed more than any other. I would live and face the consequences of an irate Malfoy in life. At least I could atone for my past if I lived. Even Lucius seemed to be tolerant to me whether he visits me in the Shack, for he wanted to fight for the rights of various dark creatures, especially werewolves. Narcissa gave birth to two young twins, one of whom had a talent for potions while the other had a talent for defending against the dark arts. I knew not their names; for Lucius was not forthcoming with the information yet.

Suddenly, a letter from Lucius Malfoy appeared, stating…

What do you think? What will Malfoy say to Lupin, now that fourteen years had passed?

Had to write this (since Lupin's thoughts were not shown yet)

Sorry for the interlude, but what do you think about Remus Lupin now?

Like it? Hate it? Please rate and review


	6. Chapter Four: Peter Pettigrew, Part One

The Death of Severus Snape and The Consequences

By Zero Flower 333

After Lily refused to forgive Severus for the Mudblood incident, Severus kills himself outside the Gryffindor Common Room. As a result of Severus' death, justice must be served and the Gryffindors had to face the consequences of their actions. Severus' death will change the fate of the Wizarding World forever. What happens when the truth was found out on how Severus Snape was treated at Hogwarts? Will everyone be spared or will they be punished? AU Fifth year

P.S. I forgot to mention that this fic had massive Lily Evans/Gryffindor/Dumbledore bashing. If you do not like, then do not read.

On to the story now!

**Chapter Four: Peter Pettigrew, Part One**

Remus Lupin was being punished. He was cursed to be a werewolf during the non-full moon days. As a result, Remus was crying from being punished so harshly, despite the fact that he deserved his punishment fully.

As Remus was left to cry alone, Lucius Malfoy, the slimy snake, used his cane to accio Peter Pettigrew next to him. Peter shuddered wished he had the backup of Lucius and Abraxas Malfoy when he had the chance. If he had known Snivellus was the son of Abraxas Malfoy, he would had joined him in a heartbeat; they would had become best pals and he would had incredibly powerful backup, more powerful than Dumbledore and the Marauders. Now however, Malfoy somehow stopped, glaring at the Slytherins who would hurt his younger brother. He would had to tell the Dark Lord about them. Lucius knew Bellatrix loved Severus; they both had a passion for the Dark Arts and since they were both purebloods, they were in equal standing and Lucius knew Bella loved Severus, but Severus was having eyes only for the Mudblood, which made Bella angry and furious for the time being. Now that her love is dead because of the Mudblood, Bella would no longer be angry; she would be out for blood.

Peter began to think of the times his friends were horrible to him. He cannot think Snape as Snivellus anymore, since Malfoy could glean it from his mind and might punished him even more harshly than he intended. He had to think Snape as a Malfoy if he hoped to see any light of day, which was easy to do, since he hated his so-called friends more than Severus Snape Prince Malfoy. Whether Snape Malfoy was not around, Peter was being bullied by his friends, not to the extent of Snape Malfoy, but was bullied and laughed at because of his weak figure and cowardice. Only Remus was kind to him, but that was only because it was darkness speaking to the dark and they understand each other best when they were isolated from the fool James Potter and the stupid Sirius Black.

Looking back, he glared at Lily in disgust. He remembered when he was wandering around the hallways, running away from the curses that James and Sirius sent in the Gryffindor Common Room, he saw Lily hurting Snape Malfoy in fifth year. It was when Snape Malfoy tried to warn Lily about the werewolf, but Lily was having none of it. Peter suddenly had pity on Snape. His best friend does not care about him and even hurt him with pleasure. While they were discussing the issue, he saw Lily and Dumbledore together. Dumbledore was invisible, but he spoke loudly, which told Peter that this is very serious. He transformed himself into a rat and saw the horrible things they both did to Snape Malfoy. They both tied him up like they tied up the Muggle God Jesus in the cross and Lily was practicing Crucio to use on him while Dumbledore was giving Lily points and galleons for harming Snape Malfoy grievously. The curse was very painful, since Snape Malfoy was screaming like mad. But no one heard his screams, since the Silencing Charm was held and no one would want to rescue a half-blood who had no connections. Now everyone realized they were wrong in not helping and regretted their actions, which was too little, too late.

Peter, like the coward he was, ran away when he heard Snape Malfoy screaming an inhumane scream, but not before he heard Dumbledore said, "Olibivate," which caused Snape to forget everything. When Peter heard that, he ran faster, fearing Dumbledore and Lily would do the same to him. However, Peter made sure he stayed in a safe zone. After seeing Lily and Dumbledore leaving Snape's body alone, not breathing at all, Peter began to have doubts of being in Gryffindor. He should had acted when he saw Snape hurt and bleeding; but he did nothing because he feared the Headmaster and that Snape Malfoy was a nobody back then. He should have helped back then; at least he would not be punished in front of everyone today.

Now, however, Lucius Malfoy turned his deadly eyes toward Peter, saying, "What are you thinking? My little brother had taught me a bit about Occulmency before he died and I could read your mind like an open book. I am angry at you, more than the werewolf Lupin, because of your inaction even though you knew not helping my little brother is wrong."

Peter said, brokenly, "I did not know! If I had, I would had helped him, I swear!"

Lucius said, "Really? I saw from your thoughts that you hate your friends than my little brother. Is that true? Or are you trying to fool me, thinking I would pity you?"

Peter cried, "Never! I could never fool you, Lord Malfoy. You could hurt me more than my so-called friends did!"

James fainted when he heard that Peter was going to betray him. Sirius was glaring at Peter with murderous intent of daring to blame them as scapegoats. Lily looked at him as if she had never seen him before; she had never expected the rat to have the brains and the courage to turn against them! Dumbledore glared at Peter for daring to reveal secrets, but cannot do anything about it since everyone was here. Making a move here would move his doom speedily, so he would have to keep his silence for now.

Narcissa said charmingly, "So are you willing to betray your friends and tell us everything about them, in exchange for a lighter sentence, Peter Pettigrew? Or are you going to be a loyal servant and be punished harshly on what you did to my adoptive brother and my sister's object of love? Remember, you hold your fate in your hands, Peter Pettigrew, so I suggest you choose wisely."

Peter said, "I choose to…"

What do you think?

Peter Pettigrew has a choice to make. Betray his friends or stick to them, even though they treated him cruelly?

This fic would have EvilBashing Lily/Dumbledore/Gryffindors. Do not like, do not read!

Characters are OOC (?) for the purpose of AU and punishments

About Lily Evans, what should happen to her now? Should she be spared or should she be punished? What do you think of Lily using the Crucio on Snape while no one was looking (so she thought)? Removes the pure image of Lily, right? Lily is probably OOC in this, but for the purposes of this story, would be OOC unless stated otherwise. Lily-haters would like this, while Lily-lovers and canon fans would hate this story, for it mars their favorite characters.

Like it? Hate it? Please rate and review!

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I own nothing


	7. Chapter Five: Peter Pettigrew, Part Two

The Death of Severus Snape and The Consequences

By Zero Flower 333

After Lily refused to forgive Severus for the Mudblood incident, Severus kills himself outside the Gryffindor Common Room. As a result of Severus' death, justice must be served and the Gryffindors had to face the consequences of their actions. Severus' death will change the fate of the Wizarding World forever. What happens when the truth was found out on how Severus Snape was treated at Hogwarts? Will everyone be spared or will they be punished? AU Fifth year

Also include massive Lily/Dumbledore/Gryffindor bashing. Might include McGongall and Slughorn bashing if desired.

** From the previous chapter, Peter Pettigrew, Part One:**

_James fainted when he heard that Peter was going to betray him. Sirius was glaring at Peter with murderous intent of daring to blame them as scapegoats. Lily looked at him as if she had never seen him before; she had never expected the rat to have the brains and the courage to turn against them! Dumbledore glared at Peter for daring to reveal secrets, but cannot do anything about it since everyone was here. Making a move here would move his doom speedily, so he would have to keep his silence for now._

_ Narcissa said charmingly, "So are you willing to betray your friends and tell us everything about them, in exchange for a lighter sentence, Peter Pettigrew? Or are you going to be a loyal servant and be punished harshly on what you did to my adoptive brother and my sister's object of love? Remember, you hold your fate in your hands, Peter Pettigrew, so I suggest you choose wisely."_

_ Peter said, "I choose to…"_

**Chapter Five: Peter Pettigrew, Part Two**

Sirius Black's anger left for a moment. He hoped that Peter would not betray them to Malfoy. Despite his fear, he hoped that Peter would be true to his friends and not to the slimy Malfoy. Lily's questioning expression left for a moment, hoping against hope that Peter would not say anything that would seal her fate. She may not like Peter, but he was one of James' friends, so she was tolerant of him for that reason alone. Dumbledore sagged in relief, hoping that young Peter would make the right choice and side with him and his Gryffindors.

Peter said, nervously and with conviction, "I choose to remain neutral, Lord Malfoy."

Everyone glared at him. How can you remain neutral? Either you are with the light or with the dark. There is no neutral or grey side as far as they were concerned. Dumbledore's expression was especially furious, since he wanted Gryffindors loyal only to his side, not neutral and not dark. He decided to write off Peter, hoping that the latter would regret his decision of turning against them.

Lucius gave a glare and said, "Neutral? I thought that you would either side with the Slytherins or with your fellow Gryffindors. There is no neutral side, Pettigrew…"

Peter was in shock. He said neutral because of Remus and Snape Malfoy. Remus was the only one who was kind to him, despite his poor grades. Despite everything, Remus always helped him whether he was conned by the remaining two Marauders, except during the full moon days, when he was tired from turning into a werewolf. As for Snape Malfoy, he was not the heartless bastard as so many proclaimed him to be. Peter remembered one time he was running away from Sirius and James, he saw Snape Malfoy helping a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. The unicorn, who normally detest males, let Snape touch it and even willingly gave Snape unicorn hair to make potion ingredients. Unicorns are a symbol of purity and if Snape were impure, the unicorn would not let Snape touch or even letting the pureblood take most of its hairs willingly. He knew that both sides are ruthless, so neutrality was the only thing he could say, even though he knew there was no such thing as a neutral side.

Lily said, filled with red hot anger, "How can you be neither side, Peter? Why must you go against us? Why did you hurt us all?"

Peter, normally a coward, was no longer one at that moment and beyond. The death of Snape Malfoy and the punishment of his only dear friend in Gryffindor, Remus Lupin, had changed Peter profoundly. Peter said, with strong conviction, "Lily, to tell you the truth, not only Slytherin can turn against you. You hurt Snape Malfoy more than James and Sirius hurt me. How could you do that to your _best friend, _who would had done anything for you? At least James and Sirius would not ditch me just because in one moment, I said the wrong thing in humiliation. But you, Lily Evans, had hurt Snape Malfoy more than James had-"

Lucius' anger against Peter was gone for the time being. He wanted to hear from Pettigrew on what he said about the Mudblood wrench that had hurt and killed his only, beloved half brother. He turned his anger against the Mudblood, who did not notice Lucius staring at her like a piece of meat while hearing what Pettigrew was saying about her. Narcissa smirked at seeing the Mudblood's discomfort. Avery and Mulciber smiled, for it was about time that the Mudblood should be put in her place, for killing their friend and Lucius' dear one.

Lily gave a furious twitch and yelled, "How had I hurt Snivellus? He was the one who asked for it. I did him a great favor by being his friend-"

Peter gave her an intense look that spoke volumes and said, "No. He did not ask about being hurt for no reason at all. You are even more shallow than James, who at least, swooned on the moon whether you were around. You hurt Snape Malfoy for no reason at all, other than the fact he existed and based on the beliefs of our fellow Gryffindors. Tell me, Lily, had you ever known your so-called best friend at all? Not as an evil slimy Slytherin, but as a fellow human being?"

Lily glared at Peter and said, "Of course I treated Snivellus as he deserved! He was poor and no one wanted him, so I could use him as a scapegoat. You should be glad James was sticking up for you, or I would had given you the same treatment I had given to Snivellus, as you-"

Peter was beet red by now and said in very loud, vimming tones, "No one deserved to be treated like that, least of all Snape Malfoy. Even though he was not rich, he does not deserve abuse and contempt. By the way, I know you turned all of Slytherin, except Mulciber and Avery, against him. Tell me, how-"

Lucius pointed his cane at Lily's eyes. He came closer to the Mudblood and he said, his tone deathly, "So you are the one who not only killed my brother, but also turned the entire Slytherin house against him?" Lucius glared at all of the Slytherins. They shivered and wanted to avoid Malfoy's wrath, but cannot and his cold demeanor filled all of Hogwarts.

Lily tried to avoid the cane, but failed. Each time she tried to avoid, Lucius would only point his cane to her face rudely until she said, "Why should I tell you, foul Malfoy? Unless you want to meet up the same fate as your dear brother!"

Lucius was furious. Normally a Malfoy would not show emotion, but Lucius did, and his raw magic destroyed the Gryffindor banner in the wall. He wanted to know how had the Mudblood hurt his brother. Pettigrew's judgment was postponed for the time being, as Lucius turned his hated filled eyes to Lily Evans instead. Narcissa gave Lily a contemptuous look, saying, _you should be the one who is dead, for you hurt my brother more than I thought. _Lily shivered at the looks she received from both of the former Slytherins and knowing she was doomed, Lily had to reveal everything or she would be doomed.

Dumbledore was pale. If Lily, his grandniece, reveal everything, he was done for. He wanted to cast the Silencing Charm, but cannot with all of the Board of Governors and the Minister bar Abraxas Malfoy watching him like a hawk. What was he supposed to do now to free his good name?

Lily said, with tears of anguish, "Fine! I will tell you! My granduncle, Dumbledore…"

Dumbledore began to have a stroke at that moment. How dare his grandniece betray him when she could have lied about it! He swore he would punish his grandniece himself, if that was the last thing he did before being convicted.

Sorry for a short chapter!

To answer some reviewer's questions…

To CapoExecutor – Dumbledore has many vices, more than you know. This is only the beginning of the iceberg. Lily will reveal more of her granduncle's deeds and when Dumbledore's turn begins, he would even reveal more vices. Wonder how many vices he committed?

To excessivelyperky- There is a reason why almost all of the Slytherins turned against Snape and Lily was the main reason. She lied about him and the Slytherins believed a Mudblood over a pureblood they did not know because of Lily's lies and Snape cannot seem to remember anything, but they were willing to believe Lily, since she was Snape's so-called best friend (to them, Lily was Snape's best friend, not the other way around) since they do not like Snape at all, until his pureblood heritage was revealed. Why was his pureblood heritage not revealed? Because before his death, Augustus Prince knew that his heir would be killed or used if found out (many purebloods coveted the seat and money of the Princes), but he did not know that his grandson would die anyway because of a broken heart and his so-called best friend's betrayal. Hindsight is 20/20, right?

To Sakura Lisel- As for Minerva McGonagall, she does not sleep in the Gryffindor Tower in the OWL month. Instead, she sleeps at the Deputy Headmistress room because of the stress and she has to grade results after the OWLS, hence she did not know about the death of Severus Snape outside the Gryffindor Common Room. As for the Fat Lady, she detested Snape (Snivellus), so she did not say anything about the dead body (or former boy) that she hated because of the rumors and evils she heard about him. Why should the Fat Lady help someone who was on the path of becoming a Death Eater anyway? But she cheered Lily on when she ditch Snape for her better and suitable friends. As for Finch and Mrs. Norris, they were newbies.

Like it? Hate it? Please rate and review!

Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, I owe nothing

Next chapter: Lily Evans, Part One

Remember, Lucius is allowed to question any Gryffindor, but cannot punish Lily, James, or Sirius until his father comes to the scene with goblins.


End file.
